Sin luz
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: En la oscuridad más inmensa, Bellatrix todavía encuentra motivos para sonreír. Este fic participa en el reto Familia Black del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los BLack


_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

* * *

Los gritos, los gritos, los gritos... Cada noche era lo mismo. Aburría la monotonía pero ayudaba a mantener el espíritu en alto. Hay brujos que se ganan la vida acabando con la vida de dragones y otros animales, que les cortan la carne y la venden por kilos. A ninguno de ellos, seguro, le gustaría escuchar infinitamente el sonido agónico de esas bestias antes de dormir.

Más o menos era eso lo que sucede con ella. Los que gritan y los que lloran, los que mueren con un suspiro o ni siquiera se enteraron pero dejaron una pasmada mirada detrás. Son títeres dando el peor espectáculo presentado por esos guardianes de pacotilla. ¿Robar la alegría? ¡Qué estúpido poder! No sabían que en el fondo a ella le recordaban su destino, su deber con la propia sangre.

Pero esa noche estaban especialmente molestos. Con sus pasos que no se sienten, con esa respiración que sonaba a viejo verde en presencia de una jovencita, nunca dejan que uno se prepare para recibirlos. Todos los prisioneros distinguen el día de la noche sólo por ellos, porque la falta del sol los pone contentos y famélicos. A ella le llegó su turno luego de hacer desmayar a su cuñado. Había gritado mucho esta vez. ¿En qué habría estado pensando y a quién le chillaría que se muriera de una vez entre sueños? A veces suplicaba que lo mataran a él. No importaba.

Ella empieza a oírlos. Primero son los sonidos usuales, las muestras sonoras del más amplio pánico. No puede evitar la contracción en su estómago y la fuerza en su mandíbula para contener las náuseas. Todo aquello, simplemente, le daba asco. Son cadáveres, están muertos. Ella misma vio la luz verde salir de su varita para entrar en sus cuerpos. Y si no lo son, más les valdría serlo. Tal vez a ese par de mentecatos Longbottom debió aniquilarlos también... casi, casi lamentaba no haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Nada habría sido más sencillo. Pero la aparición de todos esos aurores le amargó el humor. Eso sí, logró hacerle darle una pequeña probada de Cruciatus al más joven de todos ellos por fallarles en la vigilancia. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan idiota?

Su querido esposo también se acordaba. A él nunca le escuchó gritar, no exactamente, pero sí resoplar entre los dientes y arañar las paredes de su celda como un gato histérico.

—¿No estarás teniendo trillizos, querido? —le preguntó por curiosidad, luego de un gemido muy prolongado. ¿Respiraba siquiera?—. Espero que al menos sean lindos.

—¡Cállate, puta! —gritó él en respuesta, acompañándolo de un puñetazo a las rejas.

Ella se echó a reír. Sí, estaba bien. La vuelta que ellos dan le permite reflexionar. Reflexionar o morir, siempre es una de las dos. Lo segundo era inaceptable. Recordaba las cosas que dejó atrás y a las cuales volverá una vez su Amo los saque de ahí. Acariciando la serpiente en su piel, se acordaba de esos momentos en los que, si bien no estalló de alegría, los reconoce más sólidos que cualquier prisión. El dolor casi orgásmico de recibir la marca, su primer eliminación de un sangre sucia, la vez que aprendió a usar una maldición imperdonable... ¡era tan inocente, una chiquilla en su sexto año vengándose de una imbécil que le tiró el cabello a su hermana! Ese eco infinito en los baños jamás se lo devuelven los guardianes. Le daba demasiado placer y satisfacción para permtírselo conservar. Bien, ¡que se lo quedaran, si creían que eso les haría tan fuertes! Ella tenía orgullo. Montañas podían construirse con eso.

Cuando ellos regresan (siempre parece que pasó tan poco tiempo) le hacen acordar otra cosa. Una discusión de hace mucho. Les lanza todos los improperios que conoce, pero más bien los susurra y no puede ahogar las cosas. Las imágenes saltan como conejos maldecidos. El día que esa se fue de casa fue el día más estresante de su vida. No podía entender cómo su hermana menor, la única en la que a veces creía verse reflejada, les había hecho pasar por esa humillación. ¡Y exhibía ese cochino anillo, esa porquería dorada, sin ninguna vergüenza, sin dignarse a bajar la vista! Su impasibilidad por esa vez no le inspiró ningún respeto. Apenas cruzó la puerta llevando sus maletas se olvidó de su nombre. Madre había quedado devastada. Oh, claro, nunca dijo nada ni intentó buscarla, pero no volvió a ser la misma. Fue ella la que tuvo que encargarse de deshacerse de todo lo que no quiso llevarse. Ella tuvo que aguantar la vergüenza ante la comunidad mágica y despejar todas las dudas: por lo que a ellos respectaba, esa ya no existía. Una tarde había atrapado a su hermana llorando en su cuarto.

No confundió los pequeños suspiros o la tensión en sus hombros ni por un instante. Cissy no lloraba desde que era niña y se encontró con un boggart en forma de Inferi tratando de comérsela. Ella no se enteró de nada hasta después, cuando esa le pidió alguna poción calmante para darle un sueño tranquilo. De las tres, Cissy era la más callada pero nunca la desapercibida. Su extraño cabello rubio siempre la había hecho parecer una especie de muñeca de porcelana, tan fría y compuesta. Bellatrix siempre sentía un poco de asombro cuando la veía toda entera, sin ninguna rajadura.

Excepto entonces, claro. En ese instante le dio pena. Pero no una compasiva y atenta, sino la misma que le inspiró esa cuya bufanda parecía haber encontrado de casualidad en su armario. Pensar que Cissy la hubiera estado guardando y ocultado de sus ojos era sencillamente demasiado para considerarlo. El pequeño cuerpo saltó ante el portazo que usó de presentación. Sus bonitos ojos grises, enrojecidos. Se forzó a sonreír.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Cissy? —preguntó con dulzura.

Su hermana sabía que la había descubierto. Por eso no se apresuró a limpiarse las mejillas sino que lo hizo calmadamente. Ni siquiera intentó insultarla ocultando la bufanda. Por algún motivo, verla así le aplacó. Le habría enfurecido que se mostrara asustada a la primera.

—Nada. Es sólo...—señaló la asquerosa prenda en su regazo, como si fuera el cadáver de alguien— encontré esto y no pude evitarlo...

Ahí estaba, el temblor. Bellatrix lo había oído varias veces en su madre pero ella siempre se callaba antes de que se hiciera demasiado evidente. Tal vez sólo fuera porque Narcisa todavía era joven, pero lo cierto era que no supo disimularlo. Su voz vibró hasta quebrarse. Sus ojos se mojaron hasta derramar.

—Lo lamento —dijo la menor, sin levantar la cabeza. Los dedos largos y pálidos doblaron la prenda con movimientos mecánicos, devolviéndola a su caja—. Sé que no debería pero a veces es inevitable, ¿no crees? Sólo pasaron dos meses y es como si en cualquier momento fuera a entrar por esa puerta.

Bellatrix asintió. Dijo sí, sí, mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la bufanda en sus propias manos como si viviera el mismo recuerdo. Algo, una pizca de verdad había ahí. Después de todo habían sido tantos años para adquirir cierta costumbre... pero entretanto se sentaba, sacó la varita y la agitó en el aire. La lana de la que estaba formaba se deshilachó en la punta y comenzó a desprenderse, liberando un siguiente tramo. Cissy subió las cejas pero no dijo nada.

—Es duro, no me cabe duda —dijo suavemente, palmeándole una rodilla. Ya sólo quedaba la mitad de la prenda. Su hermana seguía con atención el proceso—. Pero hay que ser fuertes por nuestra familia, Cissy. No podemos dejar que asuntos así nos afecten. ¿Te imaginas si alguien además de mí hubiera descubierto esto? Habrías dado una muy mala impresión, y en estos momentos eso es lo último que necesitamos.

Volvió a agitar la varita. De la bufanda sólo quedaba una delgada serpiente verde que hizo enrollar alrededor del cuello de su hermana. Narcisa mantuvo una expresión fría y la miró a los ojos, directo, sólo esperando. Aun cuando el hilo comenzó a apretar un poco varió en lo absoluto. Nada más las manos, esas delicadas manos de princesa en su regazo se contrajeron un poco. Tonta, no tenía la varita. Sin embargo no fue más lejos. Bellatrix detuvo a la soga y abandonó la sonrisa.

—Ya he perdido a una hermana, Cissy. No me hagas perder otra.

Entonces con otro pase de varita el hilo desapareció. Narcisa se llevó la mano a la garganta, tratando de palpar alguna marca y sin dejar de mirarla fríamente. Tan fríamente que casi se podía decir que la despreciaba. Pero ella no se dejaba engañar. Esa barrera que se imponía era más para protegerse a sí misma que para mantener alejados al resto. En su interior le felicitó. Así le agradaba más.

—Me ha quedado claro, Bella —dijo su hermana, por fin bajando la mano.

—Me alegro —dijo ella en su celda, sonriendo de nuevo—. Porque si no tienes familia, ¿qué te queda?

Luego Narcisa se comprometería con Malfoy, ella estaría casada con Rodolphus y todo volvía a estar bien. Sí era molesto que Malfoy le prohibiera expresamente a su hermana tomar la marca, pero a lo mejor había sido una buena idea. Por lo menos ella estaba lejos de acabar ahí, con ellos. Su boda... ese era un recuerdo feliz, ¿verdad? Tal vez por eso no la recordaba. Sí recordaba haber pensado que ningún hombre la entendía como él. Sí se acordaba de haber sentido la inquietud en otros. No importaba qué tan modestos o grandes fueran sus pasos, trataban de volverla más lenta o hacerla quedar con ellos. Nunca se los permitió. Pero con Rodolphus era distinto. Él la dejaba correr, saltar, dar todas las volteretas en el aire. Entendía que los dos eran competidores de distintas carreras cuya meta sería la misma.

Había llevado una túnica blanca y él una negra. Eso es todo lo que tiene. Sus manos juntas mientras el mismo Señor de las Tinieblas les enviaba sus felicitaciones. No recordaba qué había dicho, en qué tono, pero sí toda la alegría que tuvo. Todo parecía ir de acuerdo... ¡No otra vez con los gritos!

—Malditos —masculló, volviendo a verlo todo. Escuchando los intentos de huir, las órdenes gritadas en alto, la vajilla rota contra el aparador del comedor, la sentencia de esos sangresucia que se creían portadores de la justicia y sólo eran un chiste. El Señor de las Tinieblas, desaparecido—. Púdranse, púdranse.

Buscó de nuevo esos sonidos angustiantes que la complacían. Los perfectos y buenos padres tratando de salvar a sus viejos amigos. El perfecto crack que ella siempre se imaginó dentro de sus cráneos cuando alargó la maldición más allá de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Después los aurores la arrestaban ¡pero qué importa, que hagan su trabajo, los buenos para nada!

Qué lástima que esos guardianes nunca entiendan por qué siempre reía cuando se iban. Qué mal, qué penoso que no supieran que ella encontraba la luz más potente sólo dentro de la oscuridad.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
